I can't close my eyes
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: Cada vida, tanto las que salvaba como las que terminaban, atormentaban a Carlisle terriblemente. Cada rostro era un fantasma más, cada humano moriría alguna vez. Y él no, entonces el infierno solo esperaba a que él cerrara sus ojos para atormentarlo. - Fic especial por Halloween.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a S. Meyer.

* * *

**I can't close my eyes.**

Carlisle desistió de intentar cerrar sus ojos. Cuando lo hacía, solo veía dolor. Volvía a escuchar esos gritos.

"_No puedo, no podré_", un último suspiro, y la extinción de la vida de una mujer, perfecta, que merecía algo más que morir por su hijo.

En especial un hijo tan inutil como lo había sido Carlisle Cullen.

Nadie supo la realidad de su aislamiento, nadie supo porque se alejó. ¿Un vampiro extraño incapaz de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de los humanos? Todos dirían que era algo patético, pero... nadie veía lo que él si.

De solo pensarlo se estremecía.

A veces, volvía a intentar cerrar sus ojos, como un niño, esperando a que el miedo se pase solo o esperando acostumbrarse a él.

Era estúpido, todo en esa extraña situación, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Casi pudo sentir sudor caer por su frente. Alistair no dejaba de mirarlo, lo cual no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso. ¿Acaso podría leer sus pensamientos?

Imposible, nadie podría hacer eso.

-Lo decía en serio, Carlisle.-Alistair añadió más leña a ese fuego innecesario que ardían entre ambos.-Creo que deberías considerar beber sangre humana.

Alistair rara vez pensaba en alguien más que en si mismo, pero no podía ignorar a Carlisle. Cuando lo veía solo podía notar a alguien perdido, alguien con... miedo. Ojala pudiera preguntarle a que le temía.

Ojala Carlisle pudiera responder. ¿Como podía explicarle que padecía de una extraña fobia a los humanos? Quería estudiar medicina, quería volver a tener contacto con ellos, porque podría tenerlo... pero algo se lo impedía. Algo psicológico, algo estúpido.

-No puedo.-Murmuró Carlisle, perdiéndose en el fuego.

Alistair no volvió a insistir, Carlisle no volvió a decir nada. Entonces, el levantamiento de barreras fue mutuo, y nunca lograron formar un vínculo verdadero.

Y por eso y muchas razones más, Carlisle se fue.

Él era fuerte, debía recordar eso. No podía dejarse vencer por ese miedo insensato a los humanos. Debía superarlo, lo intentaría todo si fuera necesario.

Todo.

**...**

Le costó lo suyo, pero pudo superar ese trauma... en parte.

Estudió medicina durante mucho tiempo. Se perfeccionó como cirujano, como cardiologo, como pediatra... Había perdido la cuenta de los libros de medicina que leyó en su vida, de cuantas cosas sobre los humanos había memorizado.

Lentamente, las practicas se volvían más fáciles, y el olor a sangre era cada vez más inofensivo para él. Era capaz de manejar todo tipo de situaciones.

Conocía cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y el porqué de la existencia de cada uno de sus órganos. Sabía como hacerlos sentir mejor, incluso como salvarles la vida. Creyó que eso sería suficiente para aliviar su consciencia.

Creyó.

Aun no era capaz de cerrar sus ojos ni un instante, ni un segundo. Ser doctor lo ayudó a controlar su fobia, a enmascararla. Pero en el fondo, estaba haciéndose aún más daño.

Años después, luego de haber vivido entre los Vulturis, luego de creer haber visto cosas muchísimo peores a las cuales temerles, pensó que quizás el miedo habría desaparecido.

Una noche en su despacho, la idea de dormir le cruzó la mente. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque los vampiros no duermen pero... ¿que hay de cerrar los ojos, solo por un momento?

Podría intentarlo... ¿no?

Carlisle se humedeció los labios, respiró, y cerró sus ojos, convencido de que no vería nada.

Se equivocó, fue aun peor que antes.

Había ruidos.

Huesos rompiéndose, quebrándose dolorosamente, y llantos, de todo tipo. Niños llorando, mujeres llorando... El sonido de la sangre al caer, la sangre manchando sus dedos. El aire agotándose, ojos cerrándose, los gritos aumentando...

¡No podía abrir sus ojos!

Empezó a gritar, a gritar fuerte intentando detener esas imágenes, intentando _despertar_. Dejar de ver a los humanos morir frente a sus ojos, dejar de ver a quienes no pudo salvar, dejar de ver sus fracasos.

Intentó detener las imágenes, pero las estaba empeorando. Las volvía aún más reales, hasta poder ver el rostro de todos los pacientes que lentamente mató, recordar sus vidas y a sus familias llorar sus muertes.

Era cierto, él no bebía sangre humana, pero si que había matado muchas personas en su vida.

Medicinas equivocadas, un fallo en las operaciones, pocas probabilidades de vida y pocos intentos por su parte...

Ahí estaban, todos sus grandes fracasos frente a él. Esos niños sin vida, llorando aun. Las personas que debieron vivir más.

La peor pesadilla de todo quien se involucrara en la medicina, y no podía despertar de ella. No encontraría jamás algún consuelo para su atormentada consciencia.

Y él se veía tan pequeño junto a esas imágenes, se sentía tan débil.

Los gritos alteraron al personal del hospital y, por temor a que algo estuviese pasando en el consultorio del Doctor Cullen, entraron sin pensar en tocar la puerta.

Lo encontraron sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía gritando.

Intentaron "despertarlo", lo lograron.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó una enfermera, bastante alterada.

Carlisle enfocó la vista e intentó calmar su respiración, agitada para su sorpresa. Pero, ¿quien no despertaría agitado de un sueño así?

Aunque, esa idea no dejaba de confundirlo. ¿Era un sueño? Los vampiros no duermen...

-Si, estoy bien.-Respondió, incorporándose.

Un par de doctores, sus colegas, lo miraban preocupado.

-No tengo nada.-Aseguró Carlisle, limpiando sus manos en su bata, convencido de que quedaría roja de sangre.

Pero sus manos estaban limpias, y todo fue parte de esa horrible visión.

Esa noche, Carlisle huyó de ese lugar, huyó de aquel pueblo para no regresar jamás. Aun así, esos fantasmas lo siguieron.

No lo dejarían ir... nunca.

**...**

Estuvo en Chicago durante la epidemia de fiebre española, fue donde convirtió a Edward. Aquel joven poseía un don como vampiro: él si podría leer sus pensamientos.

Aun así, Carlisle no había vuelto a pensar nunca en esa noche, en todo lo que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos. Solo se limitaba a parpadear en presencia de los humanos, simulando ser uno de ellos.

En el corto lapsus en el que sus parpados cubrían su visión sus fantasmas no lograban alcanzarlo. Pero siempre se sentía como si jugara una carrera con el diablo. Y su peor temor era caer dormido alguna noche, por lo que siempre trataba leer un libro o cazar, tener algo para hacer, siempre.

Edward escuchaba sus pensamientos al venir del hospital, notaba como lo alteraban, pero siempre lo adjudicó al estrés de tener que estar ahí, intentando salvar vidas todo el tiempo. Nunca pensó que cada vida, tanto las que salvaba como las que terminaban, atormentaban a Carlisle terriblemente.

Una noche, Carlisle tuvo que quedarse en la morgue, lo que para él supo ser la peor de las torturas. Intentaba no ver demasiado, porque esos serían más rostros agregados a su interminable lista de fantasmas.

Un anciano con problemas cardíacos, un joven asesinado, una víctima de un accidente automovilístico... vidas que se apagaban mientras la suya seguiría eternamente.

Y una más, la que le pesaría muchísimo peor que todas las otras.

La reconoció aún con la sábana blanca sobre ella.

Esme, la hermosa chica de Ohio. La niña con esperanzas y sueños que supo como enamorarlo en los escasos minutos en los que tuvo que atenderla.

Ahí estaba, muerta. Como lo estuvo su madre, como lo estaba ahora su padre, como lo esta la madre de Edward y como lo estarían todos los humanos alguna vez, incluso el bebé que acababa de nacer en el pabellón de maternidad en el momento en el que él retiraba la sábana para ver el rostro de su amada. Incluso el que nacía mientras el se torturaba con sus pensamientos.

Todos, todos morirían alguna vez.

Pero él no, condenado como estaba a esa existencia vacía, atormentado por fantasmas cada vez que intentaba descansar la vista del mundo en el que no quería vivir, pero no podía abandonar.

Iba a cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en su tormento eterno, solo para poder volver a verla una vez más. Iba a abandonarse en ese infierno para no tener que afrontar su vida sin ese sentimiento que nació en su pecho cuando la vio, entonces lo escuchó.

Su corazón, débil, aun latía.

No es posible que recree sus pensamientos de ese momento. No cree que halla pensado nada concreto en realidad. Solo hizo lo que su corazón mandaba.

La salvó de la muerte porque no podría dejarla morir.

La convirtió.

Aun así, mientras esperaba durante tres días a que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse, pensó que quizás la había traido al mismo tormento en el que estaba él. Quizás ella tampoco volvería a cerrar sus ojos sin verse envuelta en una visión terrorífica como la que él debía soportar.

Pensó eso durante mucho tiempo, hasta darse cuenta de que Esme no era así. Era tan inocente que haría dudar hasta al mismo diablo de aplicarle alguna tortura.

O al menos, eso pensaba él desde que la vio.

**...**

Los ojos de Esme se abrieron y lo vieron. Y las cosas cambiaron desde entonces.

Ella sabía de él, parecía conocerlo de toda una vida. Ella estaba destinada a ser su compañera de vida para siempre, todo lo indicaba.

Lo conocía demasiado, pero ni siquiera ella podía saber la realidad de lo que ocurría en su trastornada mente.

La noche antes de su boda, Esme le preguntó por su comportamiento, porque intuía que él le ocultaba algo importante.

Carlisle decidió que quizás ya era tiempo de sincerarse.

-Esme, yo...

La vampiresa lo observó, esperando que continuara. Era la primera vez que Carlisle diría que le ocurría, no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo. Finalmente, solo lo dijo exactamente como era.

-No puedo cerrar los ojos.-Su voz sonó como la de un niño que confiesa temerle a la oscuridad.

Esperaba que Esme se riera de él, pero no lo hizo. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos le decían que necesitaba más información.

Luego de un suspiro, Carlisle continuó.

-Cuando lo hago solo veo esos rostros humanos que se fueron perdiendo, solo oigo los gritos agonizantes y los llantos desesperados por un tiempo más aquí. La sangre me salpica, los ojos se fijan en mi y yo... no puedo dejar de verlos.-Su voz se iba quebrando, mientras sentía que solo evitaría los ojos enternecidos de Esme cerrando los ojos, cosa que él no podía hacer.

Se sentía estúpido al contarle todo aquello, pero no podía evitar que sonara así. Era un vampiro con miedo de los humanos, ¡con miedo de humanos muertos! Era algo sumamente estúpido.

Cualquiera se reiría, pero Esme no lo hizo.

Esme supo ver que no era solo un miedo, como se le teme a las arañas o a los truenos, era algo aun más profundo. Algo que empeoraba con los años en lugar de solo dejar de existir.

Tomó el rostro de Carlisle entre sus manos.

-Quiero que esto pare.-Susurró el vampiro rubio evitando la mirada de quien al día siguiente sería su mujer.-Quiero dejar de verlos... pero no puedo.

Entonces Esme besó su frente para luego unir la suya a la de él.

-Cierra los ojos... _conmigo_.-Susurró suavemente.-Nada malo pasará.-Le prometió.

¿Podría superar todos sus fantasmas ahora? ¿Esme podría ayudarlo?

_Él confiaba en ella..._

Carlisle tomó la mano de Esme y la vio cerrar sus ojos a la vez que él lo hacía, creyendo que quizás sería el último consuelo que recibiría.

Se tensó, preparado para que aquellos rostros humanos regresaran a él, que regresaran todos esos sonidos y todas esas visiones traumantes. Se preparó para hundirse en ese infierno, para jamas regresar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando la oscuridad se volvió lo suficientemente densa como para que los fantasmas aparecieran, los labios de Esme acariciaron los suyos, y él solo pudo concentrarse en eso.

Durante mucho tiempo solo entrecerraba los ojos durante sus besos, y ahora los tenía completamente cerrados. Y todo estaba bien, y sus fantasmas lo abandonaron para siempre.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró al amor de su vida frente a él, y pudo verla con ojos nuevos.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Esme acariciando los cabellos de su nuca, mirándolo con preocupación.

Carlisle sonrió, como si de repente hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla de 300 años y todo se viese diferente.

Mucho mejor.

-Nunca estuve ni la mitad de bien de lo que estoy ahora, Esme.-Murmuró, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de su alma gemela, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.-Te amo.-Murmuró con toda sinceridad del mundo.

-Yo también te amo.-Respondió ella, en el mismo tono.

Y su fobia terminó allí, cuando Esme supo explicarle como dejar ir todos sus fantasmas.

Cuando Carlisle Cullen por fin pudo perdonarse a si mismo. Cuando entendió que el dolor es inevitable, porque es algo de lo que nos hace sentir vivos. Y siempre estará allí, dañándonos de alguna forma.

Pero también existía el amor, que siempre podría sanar todo.

Y él tenía a Esme, y la tendría para siempre.

* * *

**La inspiración es tan extraña...**

**Estaba viendo tranquilamente "Las ventajas de ser invisible" cuando Charlie dice "Hay mucho dolor... y no se como no notarlo" y tuve que pausar la peli por una hora entera y escribir esto :P**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews? A mi me encanta como Carlisle supera ese miedo por Esme, oow :'3**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**

**PD: Es pronto pero, ya que esto es por Halloween, ¡Feliz Halloween! :P**


End file.
